The Walking Dead: Jailed
by daniel13w
Summary: This is based on season 3 with my own twists, and part 3 of my TWD universe. I do not own the walking Dead TV show, Games or comics. Read and review please, I want to know if it's good or not. Rick/Lori, Carl/Sophia, Carol/Daryl, Glenn/Maggie, Beth/OC.
1. Episode 1: Ricktatorship

**I know I said** **that** **I would start this story next February break, but I like writing so much that I decided to do this now. (Who cares about studying right? I took English Lit so I can send in my stories off of this.) Should I do some comic arcs? (Eg. Rick's hand,)**

Megan, Marcus, Lewis, Anne, Rick, Lori, Glenn, Daryl, Carol, Carl, Sophia, Hershel, Beth, and Maggie are alive.

Morgan and Andrea are unknown.

Shane, Rex, Shad, Dale, Jimmy, Daniel, Ryan, Jason, T-Dog, and Stephanie are dead.

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _whoa poor Dale and Jimmy but the kiss that Carl and Sophia had was sweet I know that Rick will say why he had to kill Shane but at least that dude is dead thanks god for that, I know that later on Sophia will be getting her own kill as well. And cool I'm British as well :D and good luck on your break man gives me time to think up some OCs that can be used for the story may take time but when I can think of them I will PM them to you._

 ** _Me:_** Jimmy, Dale and Patricia die at the farm anyway so they were doomed from the start. But Sophia will definitely get her own kill this season.

 **Don 77:** _Oh this was very good sad for Dale but had to happen in the long run and it was a better death for him as well._

 _ **Me:**_ I didn't like Dales death in the TV show, so I made it better! His comic death was way cooler.

* * *

The bus was driving down the highway, everybody was still shook by the attack on the farm. Hershel was driving. Megan was still crying into Marcus's arms, Sophia was fast asleep on Carl, Lewis was looking out the window, and Daryl was spread out on the back seat, with his head on Carol's lap. Rick stood up and coughed, waking up Daryl and Sophia. Hershel stopped the bus.

"Guys, I really need to talk. Before we start, I killed Shane. He threatened to kill me, so I flipped it. But one thing Jenner told me, even if you weren't bit, you will turn. That's just life. Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's just another pipe dream. maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get." Rick asked the group. Everyone stayed quiet. "No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight. you're staying. This isn't a democracy anymore, It's a Ricktatorship Got that?" Rick sat back down.

Glenn walked up next to him. "Dude, are you sure that's the right thing to do? I mean, I will follow you but does everyone else want to?"

"Yeah, I have to establish dominance if we need to survive."

* * *

8 months later, the group were still travelling around Georgia, for a safe place to stay. Lori was close to having her baby, so Carol was looking after her. "What's that?" Beth pointed in the distance. It was a prison. Hershel drove towards it but when they got close, it was filled with walkers.

"If we clear out this area, we might be able to live here. Hershel, drive the bus so the entrance is blocked. Lori, stay in here. Kids, Carol, Beth, go around the edges of the fence and distract them. Me, Glenn, Daryl, Marcus, Lewis and Maggie will clear the place out from the inside." Rick ordered as everyone stuck to their roles, and soon, the prison yard was free of walkers. They made their way inside and cleared out Cell block C.

"We should stay here. It's safe, we can lock the cells if anything bad happens." Daryl thought. Rick nodded and brought the people from outside in.

Rick was about to exlplore more of the prison when Lori grabbed his sleeve. "Rick, we need to talk. About the baby. We h-"

"If you need to talk about the baby, ask Hershel. He is a doctor. See, I'm busy. I've gotta do stuff, thangs.( **get it?** )" Rick interrupted.

"We haven't even named it yet!" She yelled.

"Well, we'll name it when it's born. We don't even know it's gender." He replied

* * *

Carol, Daryl, and Sophia were clearing out one of the corridors. "We should split up, we'll clear more area. I'll take Sophia." Daryl told Carol, who nodded back. Sophia and Daryl had found the armory. "Jackpot! Go run and tell Rick." Daryl told her. She ran through the prison and found Rick.

"We found the weapons stash!" She told him and she dragged Rick through the prison. They reached the armory so Rick and Daryl took all the weapons to cell block C.

"Right, next is the Canteen. Carol's on that." Daryl told Rick. Sophia trailed along behind them. She heard a scream that rang throughout the prison. It was her mom. She ran to where the scream came from, followed by Rick and Daryl. and saw her mother's decapitated head on the floor.

* * *

Andrea was with the cloaked woman, they had just set up a fire. "Do you ever think your friends from the farm escaped?" The cloaked woman asked.

"Probably. Rick is a great man. He will lead them to safety. I don't know where, but hopefully we can find them." Andrea told her. "Hey Michonne, who is that?" She pointed to a man, standing in the distance. She couldn't see very well, but she. Could make out that the man had lost a hand.

"Hey sugar-tits, where's Officer-Friendly and my brother?" The man said. "And who is Nubian Queen over here?"

"Merle?"


	2. Episode 2: Mourners

Sophia and Daryl were devastated. They both cried over the body of Carol, the first time anyone has seen Daryl sad. The rest of the group started to crowd around, trying to see what had happened. "Who could of done this?" They heard Glenn say.

"I don't know, but it wasn't one of us. All ten of us were resting in the I know you three weren't there. So there is someone else living here." Hershel concluded. "Should we see if we can try and find them?"

"OK. Hershel, Glenn, Maggie. Us four will scout the area. Daryl, Sophia. You two should rest." Rick told them.

"No I'm fine. I found a nice Harley in here, I'm off for a ride, I need it. Soph, wanna come?" Daryl asked. Sophia shook her head. "Fine."

* * *

Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, and Rick made their way through the prison, looking for a sign of someone. They found nothing. They started to make their way back to the cells when Hershel got bit on his leg. Rick rushed him over to the nearest room, which happened to be a Canteen, and put him on a table. Glenn and Maggie came running in after them. "I think I can save him, pass me my Axe." He asked Glenn. Glenn, confused, passed him his axe. Rick cut his leg off, as hershel passed out.

Maggie screamed and tried to stop rick, but Glenn held her back. "Maggie, Rick knows what he is doing." He reassured.

"Glenn, have you got any type of cloth? To stop his bleeding." Glenn shook his head. He started searching around for one as Maggie and Rick tried to stop him from bleeding out. There was nothing in this room so he took off his t shirt and passed it to Rick. Rick looked at him wierd, but never said anything. The bleeding started to slow down, as a voice made them jump.

"Holy shit!" A man with long blond hair and a robin hood mustache said, looking through a window. Eight more people were stood behind him.

* * *

Andrea and Michonne followed Merle into a big town. It was inhabited by at least 40 people. "Are you sure this place is safe?" Michonne asked. Merle nodded.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" He replied.

"The last big town we found tried to kill us." Andrea told him the story about The Intake,

"Damn! Well you're lucky. The guvna ain't no Shad." A man in a white labcoat came running up to them. "What now, Miltie?"

"Well, the Governer has told me to get you, he thinks he found your brother." The man said. He noticed Michonne and Andrea. "Oh, hi I'm Milton, Milton Mamet."

* * *

Daryl was riding down a straight road, not really aiming to go anywhere. He wanted to get away from the prison as fast as he could. He noticed there was a roadblock up ahead, so he slowed down and turned around. When he turned around, five men were stood. "Hey! Who are you?" He yelled to them. One stepped forward.

"I'm The Governor! This is Martinez, Shumpert, Milton, and I think you know Merle." He pointed to each person.

"Hey Darlina! How you been, my brother?" Merle yelled. Daryl fainted.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Rick asked the man.

"I'm Axel," the man said.

"That's Oscar," he pointed to one of the prisoners. Oscar was black and had a black beard.

"This is Anthony," Anthony had blond hair and Hazel eyes.

"Andrew," a small black man with short brown hair.

"Ava" a tomboyish woman with short, black hair and tattoos all over.

"Tomas," a Mexican with long black hair and a small mustache.

"This giant is Big Tiny". A huge black guy with black hair and beard.

"Adam" A bald guy who kinda looked like Jason Stratham.

"And Robert." A prison officer with a goatee and black hair.

"Glenn? Do you trust them?" Maggie whispered.

"Not really." He replied. "What are you guys in for?"

"Axel and Oscar are in for breaking and entering, Andrew is in for robbing a bank, Tomas is in for murder, Anthony is here for rape, Ava and Adam are here for stealing, and Big Tiny was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm the guard who escorted them here, to save them from those things." Robert told him. Glenn and Rick looked at each other in shock. "What, you expected them all to be arrested for riding ponies? Anyway, looks like your friend needs some help getting back to your cell block."

Robert, Big Tiny, and Adam carried Hershel back to Cell Block C, when Tomas stopped Rick. "Hey, don't get comfy, we'll be kicking you out soon. and if you don't, we'll kill you." He told Rick. Anthony and Andrew stood behind Tomas, as if backing him up.

"How about we make a deal, we give you half of the food and guns, and we help you clear out Cell Block B and won't speak to you again." Rick and Tomas shook hands on it.

* * *

Lewis, Rick, and Glenn helped the prisoners clear out the Cell Block, when one of the doors burst open. A herd of walkers started to stumble their way across the room. Tomas and Ava had crowbars in their hands, Anthony had a Pickaxe in his, and everyone else had guns except Big Tiny, as he stood in the back, with nothing. Then the doors behind him opened and a walker scratched his arm deeply. "It's just a scratch, I'll live." He told them but Tomas beat his head in with his Crowbar. Everyone watched him in disbelief.

"What, he was going to die anyway." Tomas shrugged. They carried on killing walker when Tomas almost hit Lewis in the face. "Oops, sorry." He said sarcastically. Anthony grabbed Rick's machete and stuck it in Tomas' skull.

"I never really liked him. He deserved it."

The Cell Block was complete and the prisoners started to move into the cells. Axel pulled Rick aside,. "Hey, I trust you, but someone from my group has been sneaking off when we weren't looking. It wasnt me, Oscar, Adam, Robert, or Ava. They are cool, but don't trust Andrew or Anthony. You follow me?" He told Rick.

"One of those two must have killed Carol!" Lewis whispered to Rick.

* * *

A week later, Daryl still hadn't returned. Sophia was actually starting to get worried. Maggie and Glenn were talking. "I feel so sorry for Sophia. She has no parents now, even Megan has a father figure in Marcus, but Daryl still hasn't returned. Sophia needs safer parents." She told him.

"I have an idea. Why don't we adopt her?" Glenn asked. Maggie agreed.

He walked up to Sophia, who was still in her bed. She hadn't moved since Carol died. "Hey Sophia? Can we talk for a few minutes?" She nodded. "Me and Maggie were wondering, how would you like it if we... Adopted you?" She looked up at him, she hugged him and cried into his shirt.

"Yes please." She sobbed. It was the first time in a while she had spoke.


	3. Episode 3: You follow me?

**DW12:** _I remember the adoption scene from the c_ _omics! But also, MEERRRLLLLEEEEE!1_

 _ **Me:**_ hell yeah it's Merle!

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _Well damn Carol is dead I didn't see that coming but which sicko done it as Sophia will be pissed._ _Man my heart hurts for Sophia right now I want to know which SOB killed her mother and please I beg of you let Sophia be the one to end their life please they will have it coming, at least in this she will always have good memories of her mother._

 _ **Me:**_ oh Sophia will definitely get her own kill...

* * *

Sophia was leaning against a doorframe. Carl saw her and ran up to her. "Hey Sophia? How are you feeling?" Carl asked. He put his arm around her.

"Better. But I'm worried about Daryl. It's been a week and he hasn't come back yet." Carl nodded in agreement. "Oh! Glenn and Maggie have adopted me!"

"That's amazing!" He pulled her into a hug. "I mean about Glenn and Maggie, not Daryl." They broke apart as footsteps came up behind them. They turned around to see Axel, Oscar, Adam, and Ava. "Oh, it's you guys. What do you want?"

"We need to find your dad, you follow me?" Axel told them.

"Sure. But I have a gun, and I have killed before, just so you know." Axel nodded in response. They made their way though the prison to find Rick. When they found him, he was by Hershel's side.

"Oh hey kids, what's up?" He noticed the prisoners, and he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Axel.

"Whoa! Why the gun? I'm no killer, we aren't the violent kind! I swear to god! I wanna live! Tell him Oscar! We aren't like Tomas! You follow me?" Axel pleaded. Rick moved his gun onto Oscar.

"I ain't ever pleaded for my life, so do what you gotta do." Oscar solemnly told him. Rick put his gun down.

"I trust you for now. What do you want?" He asked.

"Can we move into your cell block? I can't stand Anthony and Andrew. Being the only girl there, is kinda creepy." Ava asked. "Robert is watching them, to make sure they aren't doing anything suspicious."

"Sure, but any funny business, and you will be shot."

* * *

Milton was studying the walkers michonne arrived with. He tied them up, and started to take blood samples from them. The Governor walked in, watching him work. "Have you found a cure yet?" He asked impatiently. Milton shook his head. "Well, hurry up!" Milton just nodded. Michonne walked into the lab. "Well, if isn't silent Suzy! How did you get here?"

"What are you going to do to them, once you have finished?" She asked.

"Well, either kill them, or lock them up in the cages outside. Why?" Milton curiously asked.

"No reason..." She bashed her shoulder into the governor when she walked out. The Governor followed her out and went to go find Merle. Merle was looking into Daryl's cell.

"Hey, how is he?" He asked, faking his sympathy.

"He doesn't seem too happy that I am alive, sadly. I thought my baby brother would have liked me coming back from the dead." Merle told him. I

"Chop those walkers heads off please. You know, Michonne's." Merle nodded.

* * *

Maggie sat with Hershel, who was still in a coma. "Hey dad, I know you can't hear us, but hopefully you do. You don't need to look after us anymore. Beth is turning 18 tomorrow, and you're going to miss it. I know you wish her a happy birthday, but seeing as you won't be there, I'll tell her myself." Maggie started to cry. "Dad... you don't have to fight anymore. If you're worried about me and Beth, don't. Don't worry about us. We'll take care of each other. Me, Beth, Lewis, and Glenn, we'll look out for each other. We've even adopted Sophia, as her mother died. Youre now a grandfather. Go ahead, Dad. It's okay. Be peaceful." She puts her hand into Hershel's outstretched one. He squeezed back, and opened his eyes.

"I'm not dead yet, don't start making funeral plans." Hershel's raspy voice said.

* * *

Anne wandered through the halls of the Prison, alone. She wanted to find the person who killed Carol. She looked in every room, with her knife in her hand. She accidentally walked into Cell block B and was instantly grabbed by a pair of hands. "What the hell?" She yelled.

"Hey little miss, did you hear what happened to Carol?" Anthony said as he put his knife up to her throat.

Robert watched in horror as the child was decapitated right in front of him. He ran off to find someone quick.

* * *

Ava was sat on the steps in Cell Block C, when Marcus walked up behind her. "Hey," he said. She looked at him and smiled. "What's up?" He asked.

" Oh nothing, just thinking how my family is doing. Well, that's if they are still alive." She told him. "I had an older brother called Jason, and a younger brother called Ryan. They were both helpless mind you, but they might just have survived."

"I knew them, " Ava's face lit up. "but they never survived. I was with them. Jason was killed by a crazy motherfucker, and Ryan was... I'd rather not say." He replied. She looked down again.

"Great. I now have no family." Marcus put his arm around her.

"Yeah you do. If you're in our group, you have family. Us." He told her, she smiled at him again. "You seem cool, how would you feel if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm lesbian."

* * *

Robert ran outside, and saw Adam on walker duty. "Hey! Axel! Have you seen anyone from Rick's group?!" He yelled.

"Yeah, Lewis is with Beth over in the guard tower." Adam told him. Robert ran towards the guard tower to find Lewis. He ran upstairs as fast as he could safely.

"Lewis? I need to tell you something." He said as he reached them.

"What's wrong?" Lewis worried.

"Anne was murdered by Anthony." Robert told him.

"What? We need to get our Cell on lockdown. Beth, get everyone inside." He told Beth.

Lewis ran downstairs too quickly and fell, breaking his leg. "Lewis!" Beth screamed. Robert picked him up as they made their way across the courtyard. Adam joined them shortly after. They made their way inside to find Rick.

"What happened?" Rick asked when they made it back inside.

"Well, let's start from the beginning. Robert watched Anne get murdered by Anthony, he decapitated her. So Robert went to find Lewis, to tell him. He fell down the guard tower stairs, and broke his leg." Beth explained, quickly.

"Oh god, put this cell block on lockdown. Is everyone here? Carl, Sophia, Megan, Lori, Hershel, Beth, Lewis, Maggie, Glenn, Axel, Oscar, Ava, Adam, and Robert." Rick did a head count. "Robert, do you still have any keys?" Rick asked.

Robert nodded and gave the keys to him. Rick locked the Cell Block door as someone rolled Anne's head into view.


	4. Episode 4: lockdown

**Just so you know, I never planned to kill Carol, but I remembered that in the comics, she died and Thomas was running around beheading people, so I thought why not mix the two together?**

 **Don 77:** _Oh_ _man why kill Carol off and poor Daryl and Sophia something bad is going to happen I bet._

 _ **Me:**_ I killed Carol because in the show, she isnt meant to be alive. And it's the Walking Dead! There is always something bad happening.

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _So it seems we find the one who killed Carol then and the guy has killed another person it seems and I am still hoping that it will be Sophia to kill him and end his life. Anyway keep up the good work man :D_

 _ **Me:**_ thanks! :-D

* * *

Everyone was scared, there was a killer on the loose in the prison. Sophia stood cowering behind Maggie and Glenn. Carl stood with his dad in front of his mom, with his silenced pistol at hand. Marcus stood in front of Megan. Beth was with Lewis, peering out of Hershel's cell. Robert and Axel were at the front. Ava was on the stairs, looking down. And Oscar and Adam stood by Marcus. "Who's there?" Rick yelled, stepping forward. No one answered.

"Anthony! You sick fuck! Get out here now!" Robert shouted. Again, no answer.

"Whoever you are, I will kill you! You killed my mother!" Sophia braved up and said. everyone looked at her, shocked. She shrugged, but still no answer.

"Right, we keep this cell block on lockdown, till Daryl gets back-"

"If he gets back." Glenn interrupted Rick.

"Hey! I have faith in him. He is one of us, he saved your ass countless times, he even killed Shad and Randall." Rick continued. "as I was saying, we keep this cell block on lockdown. No one enters, no one leaves. Got that? We may have two injured people, one pregnant woman, and three kids, but we have fighters. Me, Glenn, Marcus, Maggie, Ava, Robert, Oscar, and Adam, maybe Carl. We never give up. We all know that. This is for Carol and Anne." No one argued.

* * *

Andrea and Michonne were in their house at Woodbury, sat watching TV. "I can't believe they have cable TV here! I could watch TV shows like Breaking Bad!" Andrea fangirled.

"Mhmm. But this place seems off. I don't like the Governor. He is really suspicious." Michonne said, walking out of the room. She walked across the street to the Governor's house. She crept upstairs, not making any sound. She slowly opened the door to see him brushing a girl's hair. She couldn't see the face but she guessed it was his daughter. He accidentally pulled a bit of skin off the girl's head, but there was no reaction, she thought it was suspicious. She slowly closed the door again.

"Hey princess, what are you doing up here?" A voice said behind her. It was Merle.

"I came to see the Governor." Michonne said. Merle shrugged and walked off. She knocked on the Governor's door again and she heard a lot of movement. Two minutes later, the door opened and The Governor was stood inside.

"What's up?" He asked cheerfully.

"What would you do if I left this place?" Michonne asked.

"Well, get Martinez or Shumpert or someone to chase you down. Then lock you up and torture you. Why?" His cheerfulness somehow stayed all throughout the sentence. She shrugged and walked off. A camouflage Jeep pulled up to the gates, and Michonne noticed there were a bunch of bullet holes in it.

"What are you looking at? Move along!" Martinez said from inside the Jeep. A crowd started to form around the entrance, as the Governor walked up, followed by Andrea.

"Thank you all for coming. I have two announcements today, first is that we have two new members of the town. Meet Andrea and Michonne!" He announced, as Martinez nodded at the two mentioned to walk to the center. they both awkwardly waved. "And second is that as usual, Martinez an Shumpert have gone out and got supplies. But this time, they found a Jeep, full of food!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

Rick and Marcus opened the Cell Block door and locked it behind them. They were trying to find Anthony. "Our best bet is Cell Block D, that's where him and Andrew live." Marcus told Rick. They crept around every corner, just to be careful. They turned around quick when the door to Cell Block C opened and closed again. It was Carl.

"Carl! Get back in there now." Rick ordered.

"Why? I've been in more dangerous situations. I've killed before. Why can't I help?" Carl replied.

"Kid, it's more dangerous than you think. There is a man chopping of heads in this prison. Didn't you see what happened to Anne? And we need you to protect your girlfriend and your mother, shes pregnant isn't she?" Marcus said, crouching down to his level.

"I've already asked Glenn to do that. But you can't say anything, what about Megan? She is your daughter, so why did you leave her?" Carl shot back.

"Carl! Stop asking questions!" Rick said.

"No Rick, it's fine." Marcus turned to Carl. "Well, I trust Ava to look after Megan, ok?" He whispers in Rick's ear. "He does seem smart and capable enough, why shouldnt he come?" Rick shrugged as he walked off. Carl and Marcus followed after.

* * *

Axel walked over to Beth's cell, and saw that she was alone. "Hey, got room for another?" He asked. Beth nodded. "I never asked, how old are you?"

"Seventeen" she said quietly.

"Seventeen? That's interesting." He flirted.

"Hey, Axel, can I speak to you for a minute?" Lewis said, as he hobbled his way into Beth's cell. Axel nodded and followed him out.

"What's up?"

"Stay away from her." Lewis told him.

"Ok, sorry. I haven't spoken many women, Lori's pregnant, Maggie has Glenn, Ava is Lesbian, so I thought maybe Beth." Axel apologized.

"Yeah, she is my girlfriend."

"Oh shit! I thought you were gay, with the quiff and all, you follow me? But she has you? Now that is interesting." Axel said.

"No it isn't."


	5. Episode 5: going home

**Sorry it took a while to upload.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** _well damn it sure seems like its all heating up then and I know a lot more is going to happen as well I know soon Lori will meet her end after all she died in the show who knows what, but I know shit is getting real._

 _ **Me:**_ shit is getting real because... In two chapters it's the mid season! Yay!

 **Don77:** _Whoa nice chapter things seem to be getting real for everyone I do hope you keep the baby alive true she dies in the comic and all that but that what is good about the show and Sophia can get closer to Carl keeping his baby sister safe._

 _ **Me:**_ again, we are so close to the mid season. But it will get more intense soon!

* * *

Glenn sat by Hershel. He looked at the Pocket watch Hershel gave him. He opened it slowly and saw there was a picture of Maggie in it. He smiled slightly as Lewis came in, on crutches as usual. "Hey, Rick and Marcus have gone out looking again. He put you in charge." Glenn looked up and nodded at him.

"Dad, mom wants to talk to you!" Sophia said, running up to Glenn. He followed he out until Lewis stopped him.

"How did you get her to call you dad and mom?"

 _"Hey Glenn? Can I call you and Maggie my parents? My dad wasn't the best of dads, and now my mom's... Gone. I'll feel better if I could just forget about them and remember that you are my parents now."_ Sophia's words echoed in his head.

* * *

"Whats up?" Glenn asked.

"We're going back to the farm, to see what's left." Maggie told him. "If the walkers are gone, we could live there." Glenn nodded in agreement.

"But what about Beth and Hershel?" He asked, confused.

"They have Lewis. When his leg heals, he will protect both on his life, but at the moment, Rick is their savior." Maggie told him. "Now, pack up yours and Sophia's things and we will set off as soon as possible."

"But... What about Carl?" Sophia whispered from the doorway.

* * *

Michonne was packing her suitcase. She was planning to escape from Woodbury. She put her rucksack on her back and started to look for an easy escape. She came across what looked like a fighting arena. "Where are you going?" A familliar voice from behind her asked.

Michonne turned around to see Merle stood with his knife unsheathed. He ran at her, full force. She pulled out her Katana and blocked his knife. He tried for the guts but she blocked again. She swung her Katana at him and chopped off his already severed hand.

"Aww, man! That's the second time that happened!" Merle yelled, looking at his stump. Michonne had purposely not caught any skin. "Now I'll have to get Milton to fix it up again." The Governor slow clapped, stepping out of the shadows.

"Nice show, people! Now, why were you two fighting?" He asked.

"We were practicing." Merle said sarcastically. The Governor looked at Michonne for a nod of approval, but she had already disappeared. Merle just shrugged.

* * *

Daryl looked at his hands, they were covered in dirt. He was still in the cell that Merle locked him in. A knock on the door made him look back up. It was Andrea. She opened the hatch and looked in. "Psst! Daryl!" She whispered. He walked towards the door.

"Andrea! Ya alive! But why ya here?" Daryl wondered.

"Merle and The Governor found me and Michonne, and he took us in. Why are you here, in jail?" Daryl looked down at himself.

"Merle found me but I attacked because he wasn't there when we went to save him. Guvna locked me in and tortured me." He replied. "Can you let me out?"

"Hello? Who's here?" A voice yelled from the other room. Andrea ran off to the door and mouthed sorry to Daryl before leaving. Martinez appeared out of the other room, looking confused. "Who were you talking to?"

* * *

Carl, Marcus and Rick returned back to Cell Block C with no luck. Carl looked around. It seemed emptier than before, then he noticed something. Sophia, Maggie and Glenn weren't there. Rick also noticed as he rushed to Lori and asked about them. "W-where'd t-they g-go?" He muttered. Megan noticed and walked up to him and told him the whole story.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and hugged her. They split apart and walked different ways. She walked to Marcus, her guardian.

"You do know that Carl has a girlfriend right? He wouldn't stop talking about Sophia all through the trip." She nodded. "So what were you two doing over there?"

"We hugged. We are best friends. He's just really sad that Sophia's gone. Don't think dirty you weirdo!" She punched him playfully.

"I'm joking! I know you're best friends. "

* * *

Maggie, drove up to the farm. No walkers at all, just corpses. Sophia covered her eyes, she couldn't stand the sight of mealworms eating rotten flesh. They past a familiar body. Dale was on the ground, his face had 3 holes in it and his guts were ripped out. You could only tell it was him because of his hat. Glenn looked down in sadness. Maggie was unfazed and kept driving. She parked the car next to the house and got out. She started to clear out the fields of rotting walkers and Intake soldiers. Two more familiar faces popped up. Jimmy and Patricia. Maggie started crying after seeing them. Sophia was upstairs and saw Rex's body in her bedroom. She picked him up and threw him out the window in anger. Glenn was in the forest, and he found three more bodies. Randall, Shad, and Zorra. He dragged them out of the forest when one started moving. Randall turned into a walker. Glenn let go of him and stabbed him with a knife.


	6. Episode 6: Getting real (part 1)

**Again, this episode and next are split. And thanks to TheDarkPokeMaster for the name again.**

 **Don77:** _So Sophia and her new family have gone back to the Farm_ _it seems I know this won't last as its just too deadly there for them to stay but that is what I am thinking right now._

 ** _Me:_** Good thought process.

 **TheDarkPokeMaster:** _Mmmm_ _it seems Sophia is not over her mothers death just yet and feels great pain which is something we can understand but she needs to remember the good times that she had with her mother her real one that is that was she can keep her alive in her heart that is. Plus seems the killer is still free somewhere but where can he be and what his the killer planning, I think we shall find out in time._

 ** _Me:_** Today seems like a good start to Sophia's redemption arc, doesn't it?

 **DW12:** _Well, a lot of comic references in this story, first Carol and the beheading; then Sophia being adopted; now Glenn, Maggie and Sophia going back to the farm? I like how you mix the comics and TV shows together. it makes the Walking Dead better_

 _ **Me:**_ That is what im aiming for. I wanted to mix The comics, TV show, and add my own little details. like making Hershel's farm shorter, Daryl being kidnapped before the rest of the group even hear of The Governor, and The Intake. having my own villains like Shad, Rex, and Anthony. having my own heroes like Marcus, Lewis and Ava. ( **BTW, I want Ava to live long enough to get together with Tara.** ) glad you noticed!

* * *

Anthony slowly walked towards the gate of the prison. there was a whole herd of Walkers struggling to get into the prison. He picked up the nearest Wrench, which was a big red one and clipped the chains, unlocking the gate. He sprinted back inside as the walkers started to file in. Lewis looked outside and motioned to Beth to lock the door to the cell Hershel, Lewis and Beth were in. He passed her a knife and she stood at the door, stabbing any Walkers that reached them.

* * *

Carl and Lori were looking for Rick, who had wandered off further into the prison, when she lent over in pain. She had gone into labor. Carl didn't know what to do so he dragged her into the nearest room, and locked the door of a boiler room. He took his Jacket off and he used it as a cloth for his mom "Carl! hold my hand!" She screamed as she tried to push.

"Mom? whats happening?" Carl started to cry. Walkers started to bang at the door.

"I have to have a... a cesarean." She managed to get out. "Do you see my scar on my stomach from you?" he nodded. "Well, cut there. If I die, you might have to kill me. stay strong, got that?" Carl burst into tears and shook his head.

"Mom! you cant die! what- what about the baby? what about me and dad?" He said.

* * *

Marcus grabbed Ava and Megan and locked themselves into a cell. they watched as Adam tried to fight the Walkers, to end up being ripped apart. "Adam!" They heard someone yell. Axel, Robert and Oscar were on the top floor, pushing any walkers down the stairs.

* * *

Maggie and Glenn ate their breakfast in the kitchen of the farmhouse. Sophia was crying upstairs in her room, Glenn guessed it was because she missed Carl. He finished and started to wash his dish when a noise came from his Walkie Talkie. _"Bzzt- Glenn? Maggie? We need your help. The prison has been overrun with walkers and no one can escape. -bzzt"_ Rick said.

"Rick? we'll be right over." Glenn replied. "Sophia! hurry up and eat your cereal! we're going home!"

* * *

Michonne crept around the back of the governors house, katana at the ready. nobody was around, so she started to climb Woodbury's wall. "Hey!" a man yelled. Merle was chasing her down. "Not again!" he yelled as he stabbed her in the foot. she screamed and started to climb faster. Merle started to climb after her when someone grabbed him from behind.

"I don't believe you!" Andrea screamed. "How could you lock your own brother away? how could you be so heartless?!" she yelled. she looked out the corner of her eye to see Michonne was already over.

"I'll tell you later, but there's a mouse on the loose and i'm the cat. See ya!" He said as he climbed over the wall after Michonne.

"Damn right you're a pussy." Andrea said under her breath.

* * *

Rick wandered the halls of the prison. The sound of Walkers echoed throughout the corridor. He stepped around the corner and Andrew jumped out at him, knife at throat. Rick fought him off and pinned him to the wall. "Where's Anthony?" Rick growled.

"I-I d-don't know! I-I h-haven't seen him all day! He left the Cell Block this morning and disapeared. I-I'll tell you if i see him!" Andrew stuttered. Rick let him go and he collapsed on the ground.

Rick crouched next to him, "No you won't." Rick stabbed him through the eye.

* * *

Daryl was sat in the corner of his cell when the hatch on the door opened. It was Andrea again. She waved the keys at him and unlocked his cell. He slowly walked out and Andrea led him towards the exit. She brought him to the same wall that Michonne escaped over. "Watch out for Merle, he is still out there. but keep running to wherever the group are and i'll join you soon." she told him. He nodded back at her, quickly climbed over and left.


	7. Episode 7: Getting Real (Part 2)

**Finally we have reached mid season! sadly I had no valentine :( but soon its the Feb half term which means daily uploads!**

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _well this all went crazy very fast it seems and I know that a few deaths happened as well which is sad but also needed as well, but happy to know some of the prisoners will live past the attack that will happen later on just hope its all the good ones._

 _ **Me:**_ depends who you think the 'good ones' are.

* * *

Glenn drove up to the drive of the prison. He looked around and the courtyard was full of walkers. He had no idea how to get through but he did have one idea. "Hey Maggie, Sophia. I have a small idea. Soph, can you reach the gas pedal? its the long one at the bottom of the car." The girls looked at him in confusion but stayed quiet. "keep your foot on it. me and Maggie will get out and then you go, we will follow behind and kill any walkers you don't hit. it wont kill you, just so you know." He explained.

"That's really dangerous! what if the car flips and she gets injured? what would Carol say if she was alive?" Maggie argued.

"Mom, its our only way to get rid of most of the walkers coming through." Sophia said. MAggie looked at her with shock but dismissed it. THe adults both got out and Sophia climbed in the front and put her foot on the gas. she could just see. The car rammed through the courtyard, splattering walker blood all over. Sophia checked all the buttons and found the windscreen wipers. she turned them on and she could see again. she was getting quite close to a wall she stomped on the brake as hard as she could and stopped close to the entrance. behind her, Glenn and Maggie were making their way through the parting she made, stabbing any walkers that got in their way. as soon as they couple reached Sophia, they both hugged her. "mom, dad, are you proud?" She asked.

"Very." They both said.

* * *

Carl was bawling into Lori's shoulder. he didn't want to kill his mom but he had to. He strengthened up and grabbed his knife. He pushed it into the scar from where he was cut out, when a door opened. he stopped to let the walkers devour him, so he didn't have to do the task when a pair of arms hugged him. It was looked up to see Glenn, who was watching the door for walkers nod at him, then Maggie took the knife off of him, looked down at Lori and him in sympathy and finished giving Lori a C-section.

Lori's screaming stopped. she had passed away. Maggie gently lifted a crying baby from Lori's stomach. "Carl, look! its a girl!" Sophia said happily.

"Carl, do you want me to... take care of your mom?" Glenn asked. Carl shook his head as he lifted up his knife and stabbed his mom in the head, to make sure she never came back as a walker.

* * *

Robert, Axel and Oscar were clearing out the rest of the walkers that were in the prison. soon, Marcus, Ava, Beth, Glenn and Maggie had joined in killing walkers. Carl and Sophia, who was carrying the baby, joined Lewis, Megan, and Hershel in their cell, killing any walker that walked past. as soon as there were no more walkers in the prison the group regrouped.

"Carl, wheres your dad?" Beth asked. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Nobody knew where Rick was. About a minute later, Anthony came flying through the door, followed by an angered Rick. But for some reason, Rick kept him alive.

Sophia passed the baby to Beth, grabbed Carl's knife and stepped up. "I want to kill him. He killed my original mother, so I will kill him."

"Pfft! A little girl wants to kill me? Didn't you see what happened to the last girl that tried to kill me?" Anthony taunted as he spat out blood.

"Well, I'm no longer a 'little' girl." Sophia said as she repeatedly stuck her knife into his face through anger. She showed no sign of stopping. After being stabbed about twenty times, Anthony's body fell to the ground. "Sophia looked at her hands, they were covered in blood. "Oh God! I'm a monster!" She whimpered as she ran off deeper into the prison. Glenn ran after her.

"Carl... where's your mother?" Rick said, starting to get worried, He bent down to Carl's level. Carl looked down, tearing up. "Awwww no! You didn't have to... did you?" Rick walked off, in an opposite direction to Sophia.

A roaring motorcycle engine drove up the path towards the prison, as everyone turned to see who it was. "Oh dear, bad time?" Daryl said as he and another person got off. "This is Michonne, and I have a lot of news." Glenn came out through a door with his hand on Sophia's back when she looked up.

"Daryl!" She yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Kidnapped" He told her. He walked up to Beth and the baby. "Who's this little one?"

"Well havent named her yet." Carl told him.

"Right, her new name is Li'l Asskicker." Rick walked up to him and they man-hugged.

"Welcome back, brother." He said.

"Ah, that reminds me. Both Merle and Andrea are alive."

* * *

Merle made his way back to Woodbury, as Andrea waited at the gate. "Oh yeah, I have to explain my brother to you." He said as they made their way to Andrea's room. "The reason why is two words. The Governor. Never mess with him. If he wants something, never argue or he kills you. I didn't particularly want him locked up either but whatevers done is done. There's no changing it now."

"That's where you're wrong. Daryl's long gone. And by the looks of it, so is Michonne. I know they have more friends, and as soon his friends find out you kidnapped him, get will lock you up, make you watch everyone here die, and then you will kill yourself under the stress. And actually, I do believe you have already met him." Andrea taunted.

"Who? That Officer friendly dude? He's harmless."


	8. Episode 8: Reunited?

**Thedarkpokemaster _:_** _DAMN go Sophia she made that guys face into a bloody mess but she has a lot of anger in her after what he did to Carol not only that Carl had to put down his mum this will make the couple closer as they comfert the Merle I know that like the show he will change for the better its just time as for good one that I was talking about Axel Oscar and Ava and Robert from what you have done they are the good ones sort of like Lee._

 _ **Me:**_ at the moment, that isn't the main relationship. Im trying to set up Maggie/Glenn better. And 'like lee' I guess you mean that they aren't bad criminals. That's the whole point. Merle? Good? Naw.

 **Don77 _:_** _I'm so happy for Sophia as she got to kill her mothers killer which has helped her grow a lot which is good for her and now Lori is dead as well man this sucks for them but at least for now they can have some rest._

 _ **Me:**_ I will never let them have rest. Muhahahaha!

* * *

Carl was in his cell, rocking the baby. They still never had a name for her. Everyone had suggested a name. Beth said to call her Emily, while Sophia decided on Madison. But ultimately, Carl thought of Judith. He had no idea why, it just reminded him of his mother. Daryl had made a crib, made out of boxes. On the box, 'Li'l Asskicker' was written. That was Daryl's nickname for her. Carl could hear a meeting going on in the centre of the cell block, so he got up and listened in. Daryl was explaining about 'his Journey' to the prison council. The council consisted of Marcus, Lewis, Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Hershel, and Robert.

"Well, first. I was on my bike, just after I left. I got stuck at a road block, so I had to turn around. Then, from nowhere, five men were stood in the way. One of which was my brother. I fainted, you would have if you too saw a ghost. Then the next thing I knew I was in a cell, in orange clothing. About two weeks later, I had a visitor, Andrea. She tried to help me escape but she got caught. We tried again a day later, and succeeded. As I was escaping, I came across my bike, tied to a pole. Closely after, I found Michonne wandering the streets, so I picked her up and brought her here, where she will be safe. Right?" Rick nodded, following the story. "Good. One thing Andrea told me, is that she will be the inside woman in helping take down The Governor."

"So this governor is the leader?" Hershel asked.

"Exactly. He is a threat, we need to take him down." Daryl replied.

"The plan is, we sneak in. Michonne and Daryl will lead Me and Robert around to the back, and we attack from there. Oscar, Lewis, Ava, and Marcus will distract the guards on the watch towers, pretending to be lost survivors, and Glenn and Maggie will go find Andrea. Got that?" Rick ordered. Nobody disagreed. "Great, now put these on." He handed out ear-peices to everyone.

* * *

Ava, Lewis, Marcus, and Oscar arrived at Woodbury's front gate, acting as if they are lone survivors. "Who are you?" A man yelled from a guard tower. Ava stepped forward to speak for the group.

"I am Jane, and these are my friends, David, Tyrone, and Nathan." She lied. "We need sanctuary, can you let us stay here?" The man in the tower climbed down, and unlocked the gates. He stood at the entrance, ready to lead the group in when he was stabbed I'm the back of the head from behind. Glenn and Maggie were stood behind him, dressed in all black. Lewis and Glenn high fived and split up again in the town.

Maggie was creeping through the alleys, followed by Glenn when a figure grabbed them both and brought them into a house. It was Andrea. "Guys! Be quiet. Phil can't know I'm here."

"Who's Phil?" Maggie asked.

"Phil is the Governor. We had a nice... Chat." Andrea told her.

"Woah! You're on a first name basis now?" Glenn asked as the door burst open.

* * *

Rick, Robert, Daryl and Michonne were at the wall that they escaped from. Michonne climbed over first, followed by Robert, then Rick and finally Daryl. A man came around the corner and Daryl pinned him against the wall and stabbed him. It was an innocent civilian. They knew that a few people were going to die that didn't need to, but they had to be unseen.

"OK, Michonne, where is The Governors room?" Robert asked but Michonne had already disappeared. "Godammit."

Michonne crept her way around the buildings, until she came across The Governor's. She slowly opened the door, seeing that it was empty, she crept in. A moan came from the other side of his apartment, so Michonne went to check it out. She entered the room that the moan came from, and looked around. The room was filled with walker heads in tanks, and in a cage at the end of the room, was a child walker. The cage read 'Penny'.

"That was my daughter, now back off." The Governor said from behind her. Michonne pulled out her Katana and stabbed Penny through the head. The Governor charged straight at her in rage. He knocked her katana out of her hand and tackled her into the walker tanks. The tanks toppled onto them, shattering the glass all over them.

Michonne grabbed the nearest item near her, which was a shard of glass. She stabbed the glass straight into his right eye. The Governor lent back in pain, while Michonne ran off.

* * *

Robert, Rick, and Daryl were looking around Woodbury. They watched Oscar, Lewis, Marcus and Ava get jumped by five tough-looking men. They ran in to help when Merle stopped them. Rick and Robert pulled their guns out and aimed at him. "Whoa, calm down Riot Police. I'm on you're side. Andrea got me in." Daryl and Rick looked at each other in caution, but slowly put their pistols down. Merle help them kill the other groups attackers, but when they finished, Oscar was dead.

Rick looked at the man who killed him. He looked like Shane. Rick stared in disbelief as Robert put a bullet in 'Shanes' skull. "Dude, you alright? You blanked out for a second there." Robert asked in caution. Rick nodded back.

More men started surrounding the group, as Rick noticed they were outnumbered. They dropped their weapons in surrender. Martinez appeared from around the corner with Andrea, Glenn, and Maggie all cuffed.

A slow clap was heard from behind the circle as The Governor, with a bandage over his eye, stepped into the middle. "Great show guys! Loved it. Michonne, nice to see you brought some friends with you, but Andrea? Merle? I trusted you two. But oh well. What should I do with you? I know! Shumpert, set up the walker arena and get me some popcorn."


	9. Episode 9: Ghosts

**Dw12:** _great ending with a failed plan. who/what will save them?RIP Oscar. plz update again._

 _ **Me**_ **:** I'm pretty sure I'm planning on uploading soon...

 **Kevinrock8899:** _Well damn I just found this story and I love it all I can say to you is keep up the good work that your doing._

 _ **Me:**_ Hey! You're new! And thanks!

 **Don 77:** _wow this was so good makes me want to read what will happen in the next chapter but I will have to wait to see what you will do and who will save the group we have come to know and love._

 _ **Me:**_ not who will save them, what will save them ;-)

 **thedarkpokemaster:** _well damn that plan failed very badly it seems, and they lost Oscar as well man things are not looking good for them right now but I know that they will be saved._

 ** _Me_** : As we should know, not all plans succeed. ( e.g Rosita, 7x08)

* * *

A group of people were walking through the forest, next to the prison. One of the members, a woman, was bit. They were carrying that member on one of the groups backs, when they came across a hole in the wall. The leader, looked through and saw a little girl. "Hey kid? Where's your group?" The leader asked.

"Hi! My names Megan!" She said. "My group is out at the moment. Come with me and I'll show you where we stay." Megan brought the group through the prison, to cell block C. Inside the cell block, Carl was bottle feeding the baby with Sophia; Axel was reading a book Hershel had lent him; and Hershel was sat down, having a leg massage from Beth. "Hey guys! Meet... Uhh, what's your names?"

"I'm Tyreese, I was a professional footballer." The leader said. He was Black, had short black hair covered by a beanie, and a short beard.

"This is my sister, Sasha." Sasha had black hair in a bun, and a rifle in her hand.

"This is Ben," a young boy, wI think short brown hair

"Allen," a man with ginger hair and beard.

"And Donna. " The woman who had been bit. She had long black hair.

Carl stopped what he was doing and gave the baby to Beth. He locked the door to the cell Tyreeses group were in. "Hey! Let us out! "Allen yelled.

"Can you not wait until my dad gets back?" Carl said.

"Calm down Allen. Rick is normally a nice guy." Hershel told him.

"Megan! Can I speak to you for a minute?" Carl asked. Megan nodded and followed Carl around the corner. "You've got to stop trusting random strangers? Didn't you learn from Randall?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But these people seemed nice." Megan apologized. "There's something... I need to tell you though. Marcus is schizophrenic. I found Asenapine in his drawer."

* * *

The Governor led the group to an arena. Daryl, Michonne, Andrea and Merle recognised it as the one they fought in. They were locked in. The Governor took Rick out and pushed him into a room, which looked like a lab. Milton was inside, with a saw, waiting. The Governor took the saw. "I'm going to cut your arm off, then make you fight in an arena against a crap ton of walkers. OK?"

The Governor started to hack away at Ricks arm, who was screaming in pain. Rick started to black out. While Rick was unconscious, his hand came clean off. Milton bandaged up his stump while The Governor dragged him back into the arena. "Oh my God! Rick!" Andrea worried.

 _'You have your gun, shoot your way out.'_ A voice in Marcus' head said. "No! Not now!" Marcus argued to himself. _'It's the only option, Marcus. Do it.'_ The voice repeated. "Fine!" Marcus had his knife in his hand.

Ava noticed Marcus speaking to himself, so she put her hand on his shoulder. He lashed out, cutting Ava's cheek, making it bleed. "Holy shit! I'm so sorry." She nodded in forgiveness. _'Shoot your way out'_ Marcus picked up an AK that was on the floor, and shot the lock that was on the door. The door flew open. He ran out, gunning down anyone in the way. The rest of the group followed him in disbelief. Daryl picked up the unconscious Rick and followed.

* * *

The group got back to the prison, with Andrea and Merle joining. They made their way inside, to see Tyreese's group in the back, Donna was dead. "Hey! Are you Rick? your son locked us in here. You will pay." Allen told him. Rick nodded and let him out.

"Right who are you?" He asked. The group explained themselves. They also explained that how Donna was dead. "We will have a funeral for Donna. It is fair."

After the funeral, Rick was starting to let them in when Lori appeared. She was stood on the top floor, wearing all white. "Get out! I don't want you here! Stop haunting me! Leave me alone!" Rick screamed at the hallucination. Nobody else could see it, so Tyreese and his group fled in fear. Rick collapsed to his knees, with his amputated hand under his good shoulder, to stop the pain.

Axel walked over to Ava, looking around, he didn't see Oscar. "Where's Oscar?" He saw the look on her face. "Aww man! He was one of my only friends! You follow me? And what happened to your cheek?" She pointed at Marcus, who sat on his bed, was holding his head in pain.

Ava walked over to where Marcus was sat and sat next to him. She looked at his desk and saw the Asenapine pills. "Marcus? Why didn't you tell anyone? Is... is that why you lashed out earlier?" He nodded, but he still didn't seem normal. "Shall I tell Hershel? He is a doctor. " He shook his head. "Well, you're my friend. I'll always be here."

* * *

The Governor was sat in Milton's medical bay. Milton was looking at his eye, studying it. "Yeah, I'm sorry but your now have only one eye. Your retina has been destroyed." Milton told him. The Governor clenched his fists in anger.

"I am going to kill Michonne, and Marcus." He muttered as Milton put a eye-patch over his scar.


	10. Episode 10: Going Crazy

**I have a** **Big** **question for y'all. Should I do my own version of season 1? I did two, and I'm on three. I have no idea why I started on two.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _well damn poor Marcus and Rick lost a hand as well that sucks for him but things are never easy that's for sure but at least for now they may have time to rest and plan what they can do next._

 _ **Me:**_ Yeah, its going to start to slow down again.

 **Don77:** I have to say you did some good twists in the episode/chapter things will be getting interesting that's for sure.

 _ **Me:**_ I like twists!

 **Kevinrock8899:** _Whoa good work man I know that things are going to go to tell that's for sure._

 ** _Me:_** Yeah some stories ARE going to tell!

* * *

Rick walked outside. he saw Lori's ghost again. He unlocked the gate and walked towards the ghost. Lori stood, smiling at him. "What do you want?" Rick asked, trembling. She just smiled, and wrote something on the ground. Rick looked closer. The word said 'Judith'. "Judith? what does that mean?" The ghost mimed rocking a baby. "Oh! you want to call the baby Judith?" Lori nodded. Rick smiled, and moved closer to her. he slowly moved his lips towards hers, she did the same but when they were about to touch, Lori disappeared. He turned around to walk back, when he saw Michonne watching, smiling. "Oh, you saw it all? me kissing air?" Rick joked.

"Dont worry. it happens to me. I see ghosts of my family. My husband, my best friend, my son..." She trailed off. Rick put his only hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"It's ok, we're all going crazy,"

* * *

Marcus was laying in his bed,

in pain, holding his head. The voices kept repeating themselves over and over again. _'Nobody here likes you. You're in the way. You are a burden to the rest of the team.'_ he reached over, to grab another pill, but he had ran out. Ava walked in, to check on him. "Hey, can you go with Rick and Michonne to get some more Asenapine? I'm going crazy. I've ran out." Ava nodded and walked out. She walked off, to find Rick.

When Ava found Rick, he was talking to Daryl about Merle. "No one here likes him, he is racist to Michonne and Glenn, and he worked with the Governor. He can't stay." She heard him say.

"If ya won't let my brother stay here, then I'm leavin' wi' him. I abandoned him once, I'm not doin' it again. So, is he stayin' or not?" Daryl shot back.

"Fine, but any more trouble with him and he is out. OK?" Rick replied. Daryl walked off and waved, as if to say 'whatever'. Ava stepped out from around the corner. "Hey Ava, what's up?"

"Are you going out scavenging anytime soon?" She asked.

"Yeah, me Michonne, and Carl are going today. Why? You wanna come?" Ava nodded.

* * *

Maggie and Beth were sat at the top of a guard tower, looking for any movement. A bush rustled, so Maggie pulled up a rifle and aimed at the bush. "Wait!" Beth yelled. Maggie looked back at the bush again, and saw what looked to be a dog. The dog looked like a small beagle. The beagle looked like it was quite young, about 3 years old. Beth ran down, opened the gate and picked it up. Maggie slowly followed."Can I keep it? It's so cute!" Beth squealed in excitement.

"Go on then. We need something to make us happy at the moment. You do know looking after a dog is about as much effort as looking after a child, right?" Maggie warned. Beth nodded. I must be going crazy." She muttered to herself.

"I'm going to name you... Buddy!"

* * *

Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Ava got out of the car. Carl recognised the area they were in. It was his hometown, Cynthania. They walked towards his old house, when they came across some spikes on the road. Rick looked up, and saw a man. The man tried to shoot at them, but they took cover. The man had a black visor on, and a bulletproof vest. Ava crept out from behind cover, and shot the man.

The man fell off the roof, onto the pavement next to them. Rick lifted up his visor to see who it was. "Morgan?" Rick gasped. Morgan was the man who shot at them. "Guys, you go look for what you're looking for. I'll take Morgan to safety." Ava and Michonne nodded, taking Carl with them, they walked up to a street full of shops. They checked a cafe first.

I'm the cafe, a picture of Lori, Rick, and Carl was hung up. "How come there is a picture of your family here?" Michonne asked.

"Because this was my uncles cafe. He ran it with my Aunt. I want to take this picture home, so Judith will know who her mother is." Michonne nodded, understanding. She picked up a sculpture of a cat, which had multiple colors on it. "What is that?"

"Art. My husband was an artist." Michonne quietened down. "Right, what other shops are there?"

"How about a pharmacy? Hershel asked me to get some medication, just in case." Ava lied. They made their way into the pharmacy and started to look around. Ava went to the 'mental disorder' section. She picked up the Asenapine and shoved it in her pocket.

"That for Marcus?" Carl asked. Ava looked at him in shock. "Don't worry, Megan told me. She found his pills aswell."

* * *

Rick had dragged Morgan back inside of his house. There was writing all over the walls. One prominent piece of text said 'Duane cleared.' Rick guessed 'cleared' meant died. Morgan started to stir, as Rick helped him up. "R-Rick? Is that you? What happened to your hand?"

"Yeah, it's me Morgan. A crazy man chopped it off." Rick explained.

"I came back here, after we got attacked. But then I realized what happened. Your friends led them to us." Morgan said.

"No, they tracked us down. come with us, we are now located at a prison." Rick asked.

"I don't need your help! leave me now! I am not going to a stupid prison! I should be dead! Not Duane, not Jenny! Me!" He ranted. "Rick, be a good friend and end my life, right now. please."

"Sorry Morgan, i only kill those who deserve to die. I don't kill my friends. You're going crazy." Rick said as he walked off, taking a bag of guns with him. "If you ever change your mind, we'll be there."


	11. Episode 11: Giving up

**I really need at least one OC for this: I'm introducing a new character. Who should it be?**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** _Morgan showed up but he has left which needs to happen for what he will need later on which is good and seems many people are either going crazy or need to relax, but hey Beth found a dog which is good._

 _ **Me:**_ yeah, it is a bit frantic around the prison isn't it?

 **Don77:** _well Rick lost his mind at the start and he is not the only one either just how many more will go crazy I wonder and with Carol dead who will burn the bodies of Karen and David?_

 ** _Me:_** oh I have a different character in mind for Karen and David!

 **Kevinrock8899** _Well damn things are not looking good right now_.

 _ **Me:**_ no they aren't, my friend. No they aren't.

* * *

Hershel and Andrea were walking around the prison, talking about Woodbury. They were on guard. "We need to launch another attack!" Andrea told him. Hershel just shook his head.

"We can't. Another attack and we could lose more than one person and a hand. Hardly anyone will survive." Hershel replied. "That Governor may now be blind in one eye, but by the looks of it, he is smart."

"Well, I'm going to try and sneak in now. Try and stop me." Andrea said, stubbornly.

"Andrea! Wait!" Hershel yelled. She stopped to look. "It's Rick, he likes you, more than a friend."

She smiled and ran off towards Woodbury. When she arrived, Milton was moping around outside. "Milton?" Andrea asked. He looked up, andown he walked towards him.

"Andrea! What are you doing here? I thought you're not meant to be here?" He warned.

"Yeah, I know. But oh well. I've come to see Phil."

* * *

"So, Tyreese, was it? Why have you come to Woodbury if you were at that shitty prison?" The Governor asked.

"They kicked us out. The one without a hand? Yeah he went crazy and kicked us out." Tyreese replied. The Governor just nodded.

Then the door burst open, and Andrea started to stomp towards the Governor, with a scared Milton following behind. She jumped at him, pushing him to the ground. Tyreese stood back in shock. Andrea started to strangle him. "You're a maniac! You chopped Ricks hand off! Merle told me your plans, on how you're going to attack the prison! I won't allow it!" She ranted as she started pinching him. Martinez ran in, pulling her off.

"What should we do with her?" Martinez asked.

"Fire up the execution chamber and send someone to the prison we have her, and we want Michonne for her."

* * *

Carl held the necklace Michonne gave to him in his hand. He saw Sophia, looking after Judith with Beth, who was also looking after her dog. "Hey Sophia? Come here for a second?" He asked. She gave Judith to Beth and walked to Carl. He gave her the necklace.

"Carl... it's so pretty! Where did you get this? " She asked.

"Michonne gave it to me, after I told her about my mom." Carl said quietly. She nodded, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They both walked back to where Beth, Judith, and buddy were.

Carl had an idea. He gave Judith to Maggie, who was the closest person to him and jumped on Beth, tickling her. Sophia quickly caught on and joined in. For about ten minutes Beth was getting tickled to death by the two pre-teens, when Buddy joined in, linking Beth's face. "GIVE UP! PLEASE! GUYS! I'M TICKLISH! GIVE UP!" SHE started to laugh.

* * *

Ava was looking for Megan, who had ran off. When she found the 11 year old, she was crying in her own room. "Megan? What is it?" Ava softly asked. Megan turned around and Ava saw what was wrong.

Megan had been cutting at her wrists, she was trying to kill herself. "Why are you doing this?" Ava said with a sharper tone.

"Everything. That's why. Everything sucks. You're a criminal, Marcus is crazy, Zombies are everywhere, Rick doesn't care who dies and my brother is dead. Why else?" Megan returned.

"That's no reason to give up. I am no longer a criminal, thanks to Marcus. He is like my brother, but he isn't crazy, he just has a... a mental disease. We're trying to fix it. Zombies aren't really a problem, Rick does care, he wasn't there when your brother died. It will get better! I promise!" Ava ranted. She pulled Megan into a hug and they walked down to Hershel. "Please don't tell anyone." She said as she pointed to the cuts. Hershel nodded and sewed her wrist up.

"You're going to have scars there. Just... keep this wristband on and everything will be alright!" Hershel smiled as he handed Megan a pink wristband. She nodded to say thank you.

* * *

Daryl and Merle were sat on the guard tower, watching out for any movement. "So, has ickle baby Daryl found a bird yet?" Merle asked. Daryl looked away, seeing a walker slowly make its way towards the fence, he shot it.

"I ain't got the time or space for one." Daryl said emotionlessly as he shot another walker.

"Naw, Daryl's not a poof, is he? If Dad was alive, he would beat yo ass for it." Daryl retaliated and aimed his crossbow at Merle.

"Say that again. I dare ya!" He yelled. Merle pretended to be shocked.

"Ya won't shoot me, would ya? I'm your only family left."

"No you ain't. Rick is my family. Glenn's family. Sophia's family. You're my only blood family." Daryl said.

"Sophia? That little shrimp who left you for the chink? If I was ya, I would cap her ass." Merle retorted. They both stopped fighting when they noticed that someone was making their way towards the prison. Daryl looked through the scope on his crossbow, but didn't recognise them. The brothers made their way to the gate of the prison to meet with the person.


	12. Episode 12: Messages

**Thanks to DW12 for PMing me the OC!**

 **DW12:** _Hope you like my character! ;) Anyway, it looks like Merle, Andrea and Axel are dying soon, maybe a few others. But i swear i saw a bit of Andrick in there too. but Merle is a Dick._

 _ **Me**_ **:** I ship Andrick better than Richonne. Sorry Richonne fans! _  
_

 **KevinRock8899:** _damn we got some growth for Megan it seems tand poor girl has been through a lot after all._

 _ **Me:**_ I'm hoping for Megan to survive a bit longer but hey, I didn't plan Carols death!

 **Don77:** _Whoa good chapter things will be coming to a head very soon it seems but time shall tell just what will happen._

 _ **Me:**_ Well, this episode will set up the two part finale I always do.

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _work on the chapter I do love the gift that Carl got Sophia and it seems that Merle is still being an ass right now._

 _ **Me:**_ Merle will always be an ass.

* * *

"Who tha hell are ya?" Merle asked, pointing his knife at the man. The man put his hands up.

"Whoa! I'm James! the Governors messenger. I am not like him though." Daryl nodded, putting his crossbow down. James had short blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes.

"Whats tha message?" Merle asked.

" 'Dear Prison group. We seemed to have found your friend, Andrea attacking me. Even if you sent her, or not. The only way you will get her back is if you bring Michonne to me. Otherwise, there will be war. -The Governor' " James told them.

"That's it. I'm off to kick his Dictator ass." Merle said as he stomped off. Daryl and James watched in confusion.

"You are stayin' with us." Daryl ordered as he brought James into the prison.

* * *

Michonne was cleaning her katanas when Merle busted into her cell. He tied her hands up, and dragged her into a car. while she couldnt move, Merle stacked the car full of Whiskey. "Where are we going?" Michonne asked, trying to untangle herself.

"Takin' ya to Guvna'" He told her. She was still trying to untie herself. "Fine" He pulled over and let her out. "That was my plan anyway. See ya missie!" He yelled as he drove off.

When Merle next stopped, he ran out of gas. He grabbed the nearest gas can and filled up the car. He noticed that more and more walkers were starting to fill the area. He smiled. He had an idea. Merle turned his volume of his music up, laid back and started chugging down whiskey. A walker was pushed against the car window, so Merle slightly opened it and poured whiskey down its throat. He had enough and drove off to find the Governor.

* * *

Daryl stormed through the prison, with a confused James behind him. He reached Rick, who was also looking for someone. "Hey, Ya seen Merle?" Daryl asked.

"No, have you seen Andrea?" James was about to speak when Robert rushed around the corner.

"Guys, Michonne is missing!" All three looked at each other when James stepped forward.

"Are you Rick? Good. I'm from Woodbury." Rick and Robert pulled out their guns when Daryl motioned them to stand down. "The Governor has Andrea, and he wants Michonne for her. Merle looked pissed off about it, so i think he went to go find The Governor, and trade people." Rick nodded at Daryl and Robert, and led them to a car, where all four of them got in.

Robert was drving down the Highway when Daryl noticed Michonne, making her way back to the prison. They pulled over, to let her in. "Where'd Merle go?" Rick asked.

"He's gone to kill The Governor. He wouldn't let me go with him. He wants revenge for Andrea." Michonne explained.

* * *

When Merle found the Governor, he was looking around some factories. He recognized two other faces from before. Ben and Allen from Tyreese's group. Merle pulled a rifle out of the car, and started sniping people. He aimed at Allen, who was attacking a walker, and "Boom! Headshot!" Merle cheered. He did the same to 13 other people when his aim was in The Governor. He pulled the trigger, but Ben got in the way. The Governor noticed where the bullets came from and stormed his way over to Merle. "Ah, Shit."

"Hello, Merle. After all I've done for you, and this is how you repay me? I saved your life in Atlanta. you were going to bleed to death. But I got Milton to get you a hand." He yelled in anger. Merle punched him in the face. "Oh, you wanna do that now? how are you going to punch me when you have no fingers?" The Governor bit Merle's fingers off.

"What the fuck, man? You bit my only hand's fingers? I ain't gonna beg, I ain't gonna beg you. kill me if you have to. I deserve to die, after what I've done." The Governor stopped what he was doing, and looked at Merle in sorrow.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Three bullets were shot into Merle's chest.

* * *

The group of five reached the factory Merle was at. They saw his car, and pulled up next to it. they got out and started to look around. Rick took James with him, because he didnt trust him. Daryl walked over to where all the bodies were. "What the hell happened here?" Daryl said to himself. He noticed that Ben and Allen were dead. Then one body stood out to him in particular. A walker was eating a body. The walker looked up. it was Merle. Daryl stepped back in shock. He put his hand to his face and started to cry.

Robert and Michonne were checking out all the bodies when a gun was shot at them. Robert was hit in the arm. They looked up to see the Governor, holding a pistol in his hand. They both ran off, warning the others.


	13. Episode 13: Jailed (part 1)

**Season finale part 1! Hell to the yeah!**

 **Don77:** _Well season 3 has come to a close from what I can remember but this was so cool will look forward to read more._

 _ **Me:**_ Not yet bro, two more chapters of action to fill.

 **Kevinrock8899:** _damn seems like Andrea may be in trouble as well._

 _ **Me:**_ Ya think?

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _Well at least Merle went out like a bad ass and tried his best till kill the Governor which is something in the end, and I wonder what will happen next as I know they will have a lost of peace till he comes back_.

 ** _Me:_ ** I've always liked Merle, you know that? And to see him die like that on TV was epic to me.

 **Enderdragonskid:** _I have just read your story and... damn! Waaaaaaaaay better than me. My first story got banned on how bad it was._

 ** _Me:_** Aww dude! That sucks for you but thanks for the compliment!

 **Dw12:** _RIP Merle! And hi James! Anyway, we are so close to the finale that I am excited for season 4! But I have a question. Could you do season 1? Because you kinda started at season two for some reason. Never really made sense to me._

 _ **Me:**_ I may do season one if at least one more person said so.

* * *

"Guys! Run! He is here!" Robert yelled, holding his arm. Michonne was far ahead of him, trying to warn the others. Rick and James got in one car, while Daryl got in Merle's. The both drove to pick up Robert and Michonne. Michonne got in Daryls car, while Robert got into Rick and James' car. They drove past the Governor, who was shooting at them. The Governor noticed that James was in one of the cars as they drove past.

"Fuck you James!" He yelled to the clouds of dust that the cars left behind.

He started to walk back to Woodbury. When he got back, he gathered a crowd. "This has been going on for too long! These prison people are murderers. They just shot 15 of our men, while we were looking for food. We need to fight back!" The Governor ranted. "Who is going to join me!?"

A flurry of "Me!" and "I am!" Crossed the crowd. The Governor stepped down from his pedestal and Martinez, Milton and Sasha rushed over to him.

"Right. Martinez, sort out the soldiers. Milton, please torture Andrea for me. Make sure she is dead by the time I get back. And you, what do you want?" He asked Sasha. The two men rushed to do their jobs.

"Can me and my brother, Tyreese, not go with you to kill these prison people? We have lost our close friends. I don't want to lose my brother too." Sasha pleaded.

"Fine, but you're on lookout, on the wall. Anybody who you don't recognise, shoot. Got it?" She nodded.

* * *

Everyone in the prison was rushing around. Daryl and James told everyone about the note. Rick'started job was to give everyone guns, Hershel had to check everyone's health, and Beth had to make sure all the kids were safe but Carl didn't agree to that. "Dad! I want to be useful. I know how to fire a gun, I can help out!"

"Carl. You have a baby sister, girlfriend and a best friend to look after. Keep that in your mind." Rick told him.

"But Sophia is tough. She can handle herself. Beth can look after Judith. Megan can easily be taught to fight also." Carl fought back. Rick put his hand up in surrender.

* * *

Milton walked into the room Andrea was in. She was bound and gagged to a chair, crying. Milton shook his head in sympathy. "You know what? I'll let you out." He said to her. He rushed over to Andrea, not looking where he was going. His leg got caught on a spike, sticking out of a chair. The spike was that long, that Milton's leg had an exit wound. "Shit!: he screamed as he ripped his leg off of the spike, he collapsed back against the wall, in agony.

He couldn't reach the equipment to stop himself from bleeding out. "A-Andrea, there is a pair of s-scissors u-under your chair which you can reach with your foot. Quick, e-escape b-before I die." He stuttered. Andrea nodded and tried to reach the scissors with her foot. She managed to bring them closer. She lifted her foot up, with the scissors on them.

* * *

Sophia was sat next to Axel, on the step of the front door to the prison, talking about their past life. "So what school grade were you in? Before this happened. I'm not trying tout be creepy, just a friendly conversation. You follow me?" Sophia nodded, understanding.

"I was 5th grade. I was in Carl's Class, but we never really talked. I wasn't allowedto talk to boys, or my dad would hit me." Sophia reminisced.

"Oh... I follow you." Axel trailed off.

"It's fine! My dad is dead now. Anyway. What did you do before you got put in prison?"

"I worked at this old gas station, I was there for about, 5 years. Then I got bored and robbed it with a water pistol." He told her. He was going to continue but a bullet went through his brain. Sophia hid behind his body in shock, expecting the worst. A rain of bullets bounced off of Axel's lifeless body.

* * *

Megan, Ava and Marcus were in his cell, when gunfire sounded from behind the wall. Ava looked outside of the window, to see Axel get shot by the Governor, who was in a watchtower. She ran out, hid behind cover and started firing at the attackers. She was soon joined by Lewis, Robert, Daryl and Rick. She saw out the corner of her eye a kid run into the middle of the gunfire. Everyone stopped firing.


	14. Episode 14: Jailed (Part 2)

**Season Finale! Fuck yes. But now I have had 2 votes for season 1 so season 4 has to wait a bit.**

 **Thedarkpokemaste r: **_Damn this was a shock and damn I bet the Governor was aiming for Sophia I just have a feeling he was doing it man I am worried for Andrea right now._

 ** _Me:_** Nah, he just killed for fun. but Andrea is fine! i promise...

 **Enderdragonskid:** _damn, rest in peace Axel, Milton and Robert. But season 1 would be cool. Kapiche?_

 _ **Me:**_ Kapiche. Right, Season 1 it is then. But Robert isn't dead?

 **DW12:** _Who was the kid? anyway, RIP Axel and Milton. And season finale! yeah!_

 ** _Me:_** You know the kid. but obviously, they had to die to progress the story.

 **Kevinrock8899:** _Man what a chapter things are getting bad it seems for everyone right now._

 _ **Me:**_ Since when is it not bad? there is always something bad happening to them.

 **Don77:** _damn this sure was a shocking chapter and I know that this will scar Sophia even more, makes me wonder who is left now from the prison group, I ask as I have lost count lol._

 _ **Me:**_ At the moment,17 people are alive. Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Daryl, Andrea, Carl, Sophia, Hershel, Beth, Judith, Lewis, Marcus, Megan, Ava, Robert and James are alive. But are you sure that it Would be Sophia that would be scarred? Sorry to ramble on a bit, but i have to make 1000 words at least lol.

* * *

Carl swear he saw his girlfriend get shot. His world stopped as he watched his girlfriend's body get shot at multiple times. He collapsed to the ground. He should have listened to his father. He picked up his silenced pistol and ran towards the attackers. The attackers never expected him as they all stopped to look at him. Most of them got shot, one by one in the head. The Governor noticed this. "Retreat!" He yelled to the remaining survivors, which was about 13 people.

Carl looked back. He watched as everyone got up, recovering from the shock. One person in particular he noticed was Sophia. He thought she had become a walker so he ran back, gun in hand, ready to shoot again. As he got closer, he noticed she had no bullet marks on her. Sophia was alive. He ran up to her, and nearly crushed her in his arms. Rick ran up and did the same thing to Carl, as did Glenn and Maggie to Sophia.

"Guys... we've won!" Glenn cheered. Everyone agreed with Glenn. Rick looked around, seeing one person was missing.

"Not yet." Rick said as he ran over to his car. Michonne and Glenn got in with him. They drove to Woodbury, hoping that the Governor wasn't here. Stood on the walls was Tyreese and Sasha.

"Hey! Who are... Rick?" Tyreese said. He got down and unlocked the gate. "What are you doing here?"

"Tyreese? I could ask the same question about you. But one question. Is the Governor back?" Tyreese shook his head. "Great. He has one of my... friends here."

"Oh you mean Andrea? Yeah come with me." Tyreese and Sasha led them to the torture chambers. "Governors been torturing her for some reason." They opened the door to the room, to see Andrea, collapsed against the wall. Milton's corpse had multiple stab wounds in the head.

"Hey, Rick. Did we win?." Andrea stuttered. She had a deep scratch down the side of her face, which undoubtedly will leave a scar. Sasha and Glenn checked her for bites. Luckily, there were none. Rick pulled her up, into a hug.

"Yeah. We did for now." They broke apart, and started to make there way back to the exit.

"Hey, uh, Rick? can you take everyone here to your safe zone?" Sasha asked. Rick nodded, as Tyreese, Andrea, Sasha and Michonne filed everyone from Woodbury onto a bus, which was nearby. Rick and Glenn searched through the houses, to take all supplies.

They had found some Molotov's, in a draw in the Governors house. Glenn smiled at Rick. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Glenn asked. Rick nodded. They started throwing Molotov's at every house, burning Woodbury to the ground.

* * *

The Governor and the rest of the survivor fighting fled from the prison. they ran back to Woodbury, to see it burning down. He dropped to his knees. "No! my beautiful town!" He yelled. He picked up his Carbine rifle and started to fire at the remaining survivors, killing them all except Shumpert, Martinez and a girl called Karen, who was hiding behind a body of another person. The Governor drove off with Martinez and Shumpert. Rick and everyone arrived at the pile of bodies, and stopped to have a look. Glenn got out, when Karen got out from under the bodies.

"Help! please let me join you!"

* * *

When everyone got back, Glenn ran out to find a walker. not just any walker, a married walker. he found one, and took the ring off of it. He ran back to the prison to find Maggie. When he found her, he bent down on one knee. "Maggie Greene, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes, I will."


End file.
